1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod type foldable furniture, and more particularly to rod type foldable furniture, wherein the connecting rods of the furniture may be assembled rigidly and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent application No. 88209218, entitled by xe2x80x9cFOLDABLE CHAIRxe2x80x9d, which discloses a rod type foldable furniture including connectors, metallic rods and cloth assembled with each other.
Another closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent application No. 86219023, entitled by xe2x80x9cOUTDOOR ARTICLE PLACING RACKxe2x80x9d, which discloses a rod type foldable furniture consisting of connectors, and multiple metallic rods assembled with each other, thereby forming a table for placing articles.
Another closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent application No. 87201698, entitled by xe2x80x9cSKELETON CONNECTOR STRUCTURE OF AN OUTDOOR SLEEPING BEDxe2x80x9d, which discloses a rod type foldable furniture consisting of multiple metallic rods assembled with each other.
The above-mentioned rod type foldable furniture can be folded and stored conveniently, thereby enhancing the versatility thereof.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rod type foldable furniture, wherein the connecting rods of the furniture may be assembled rigidly and stably.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rod type foldable furniture having a locking effect, thereby facilitating combination of the parts of the furniture.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rod type foldable furniture comprising multiple rods assembled with each other, wherein, a first rod has a first end that may be rotated about a support shaft, and a second end formed with a first rod end, the first rod end may be correspondingly mounted on a second rod end of a second rod, the furniture further comprises:
a positioning base, combined on the second rod end of the second rod, and having a locking groove;
a fitting base, combined on the first rod end of the first rod, and having a receiving chamber directed toward the positioning base, the receiving chamber having a housing wall formed with an opening communicating with the receiving chamber;
a locking base, inserted into the opening of the fitting base, and having a locking plate that may be extended into the receiving chamber, the locking plate formed with a locking hole for passage of the positioning base;
at least one elastic member, mounted between the housing wall of the fitting base and the locking base, so that the locking base is normally moved outward; and
a retaining device, for mounting the locking base on the fitting base, the locking base capable of moving toward the receiving chamber after being assembled.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.